


A Knight's Bizarre Fairytale

by Smosh (DeadLoaf)



Series: Mythos and Lore [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Sort Of, background Joven/Mari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadLoaf/pseuds/Smosh
Summary: Wes expected to fight a powerful dragon and rescue the prince, not interrupt a date.





	A Knight's Bizarre Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a KHR fic I once read (I forgot the title).

Wes is a simple knight and loyal to a fault. He has his own flaws and quirks, but no worse than the other knights who have far more disturbing habits than him.

It was a straightforward mission direct from King Joven himself. One of the scouting team found the lair of the dragon that took Prince Damien during a personal quest. His job was to find out if he’s still alive, and if he is, slay the beast and bring back the prince.

Now, this looks like a death trap for Wes since he has no backup nor any special aid, but he understands the reasons for these. One, Wes is the Ovenshire Kingdom’s strongest knight, and two, the quest was issued secretly to avoid alerting any spies. Should a word let out that the strongest knight is absent and the prince is found, the Defy Kingdom would attack and Ovenshire is not ready for a hostage and battle situation.

Wes followed the map and ended up – you guessed it – in front of a large tower on the outskirts of the Smosh Kingdom. He had two choices, either climb up using the vines around the tower or wedge arrows between the gaps in the rock wall. He opted for the third option and knocked on the door.

He heard muffled words and sounds before the door was opened by Prince Damien himself, looking very flustered while trying to button up his tunic.

“Sir Wes?”

“Your Highness?”

He heard a low growl from the inside, suddenly a blond shirtless man appeared and wrapped his arms possessively around Prince Damien’s waist.

Blue slit eyes glared menacingly at Wes, “Damien, who is this?”

* * *

“So basically, this man – ” Wes pointed at the blond, “ – is the dragon that captured you, and his name is Shayne?”

“Hm-hm.”

“He rescued you during your quest, then considered you as ‘treasure’ and became a part of his hoard?” serving under a king as eccentric as King Joven, Wes can honestly say that this isn’t the weirdest thing he’s ever heard. In fact, Beastmaster Lasercorn’s personal rituals have sent several apprentices running to the local mind healer.

“Pretty much, yeah,” the prince replied casually, head lying on Shayne’s lap, the dragon playing with the dark brown hair.

“All right, then you didn’t escape because…?”

“Shayne started to treat me like an actual human and not a piece of glass figurine or a blue diamond,” Wes has a suspicion that that there might be more to that, probably a long and funny story, but he remained quiet.

“Also, he’s hot and very sweet, unlike the brutes and pompous peacocks who used to try to flirt back then,” Shayne grinned (_more like bared his fangs_), letting out a very low guttural growl that sounded like a demonic cat’s purr, blue scale outlines glowed on his skin. Wes did not like that sound.

“Don’t worry, he’s just preening. Smug asshole.”

Wes ignored the prince’s indignant squeak as Shayne grabbed his ass.

* * *

Wes never would have thought a dragon could look less terrifying, but the way Shayne was curled up asleep on Prince Damien’s lap, muscular arms wrapped the other’s waist, it cannot be described as anything other than adorable.

“I’ve grown to love living here, you really learn to appreciate the simple pleasures in life. I get to try new things, and there are no stuck-up elders watching your every move. Besides, my sister would make a better ruler.”

Judging by the prince’s more carefree demeanor and how he seemed to glow with happiness, Wes truly believes that the dragon honestly cares for him.

“I understand Your Highness – “

“Wes, you can just call me Damien,” Wes was about to protest, “Please. I insist, as a friend.”

“Understood Your High- I mean, Damien,” calling the prince by his name put a weird taste in his mouth, but the grateful smile directed to him was worth it.

“The king and queen have actually began to train Princess Ericka when you were ‘captured’, and she will definitely be a force to be reckoned with. Queen Mari’s rage with the elders when they protested has become legendary,” Wes chuckled at the memory.

Damien whistled in awe, “Good. I am not cut out to be a ruler, I’m more of an explorer and a writer. I doubt I would have lasted long if I became the king. Shayne here,” he ran his hands through golden strands, “was a blessing in disguise. He gave me a new home, his love, and my freedom – he has my heart and devotion in return.”

Despite being the strongest knight, Wes is a big softie on the inside and is not ashamed to admit he almost cooed at the scene. But as much as he doesn’t want to ruin the mood, there are more pressing matters at hand.

“The Ovenshire kingdom might be in trouble very soon. Despite her strength, the princess is still not ready and the king sent me to secure your safety. He was worried that someone from the Defy Kingdom might capture you to be used as a hostage,” Damien stilled and looked at Wes, steel in his eyes.

“Defy?” the prince had a look of realization, “I see, the knights that tried to attack yesterday must be from there.”

“What?!” Wes stood up from his seat, “Oh no, they’re faster than we thought! Where are they now?”

“Well, fortunately they interrupted my personal training so I was ready to fight,” Wes remembered the prince being a natural in bladed weapons while the princess favored hand-to-hand combat and her crossbow. “Shayne gave me some of his blood in order to heal me. I gained some abilities because of that, so to speak.”

“Unfortunately for them, Shayne really hates when people rudely intrude on his territory.” Damien’s smile was unholy, “Let’s just say that they reunited with Mother Nature and are currently helping the vegetables on my garden. But please, do tell me more about this situation.”

A cold shudder went up Wes’s spine.

* * *

This is the most one-sided battle he’s ever fought in. The combined might of the Ovenshire and Smosh knights is one thing, a dragon ally is pretty much overkill.

Apparently, the prince had once saved and eventually befriended King Ian of Smosh. The king was grateful for his safety and the fact that Damien tamed the dragon who had a nasty habit of randomly showing up to scare the villagers and/or steal from them.

He provided their privacy by banning the townspeople from entering their territory and promised to aid the prince should the need arises. Coincidentally, there was already an alliance in the works between Smosh and Ovenshire. So, when Damien requested for additional aid in battle, King Ian was happy to help.

While fighting the Defy knights, Wes watched Damien and Shayne from the corner of his eye.

The prince is fighting alongside Princess Ericka, Damien in a whirlwind of blades and Ericka in a fluid switching style of the Takahashi Taijutsu and archery – all while engaged in their usual sibling banter. It’s like Damien never even left.

Shayne meanwhile took over the sky in all his draconic glory. Looking closer, the dragon is as breathtaking as he is deadly. Glowing sapphire eyes, pearlescent white scales, dark blue appendages, a golden wisp similar to a tuft of hair at the tip of his tail, and devastating white hot flames easily decimating the Defy forces. He descended upon the enemy like a gigantic angel of death, steam from his nostrils creating some sort of halo effect.

While disemboweling a particularly persistent knight, one thought went through Wes’ head.

_‘I hope my favorite candy stand is safe.’_

* * *

The battle ended faster than anticipated, mostly due to the dragon, but hey, it’s a victory. The family reunion was also heartwarming in a chaotic sort of way.

Damien and Ericka were still bantering, going from arguing to heartfelt words and back again. Shayne transformed into his human form in a flash of gold and white flames, kissed Damien – who went back to arguing with his sister after – before formally introducing himself to King Joven and Queen Mari. It would have been more formal if he wasn’t naked, but Damien removed his cape and casually tied it around Shayne’s waist.

Wes really wishes he has candy right now, and judging from the amused look on King Ian’s face, so does he – except maybe not candy.

At one point, Shayne snatched Damien and carried him bridal style, the prince looking nonchalant and seamlessly joined in the conversation with his parents. The Queen was delighted at their relationship while the King hid behind her, intimidated by the dragon’s dangerous grin.

Princess Ericka sized up Shayne, asking him several questions, some borderline inappropriate and embarrassing. Shayne didn’t miss a beat and answered, ignoring Damien’s sputtering and complaints on some of the answers. The princess seemed really impressed and gave her approval, mercilessly teasing her brother afterwards.

After helping finalize the alliance between Ovenshire and Smosh, gathering some stuff, and a promise of regular visits, Shayne transformed back into a dragon and flew back with Prince Damien on his back.

Pondering on the events that happened, Wes is considering paying a long visit to the Ovenshire scholar and historian Sohinki. That was one hell of a story and he wants to fucking immortalize it.

**Author's Note:**

> Myth: European Dragon
> 
> I swear, my muse won't leave me alone and is making me procrastinate. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story :)


End file.
